


The Most Erotic Novel Ever

by blessedharlot, FrostyEmma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chores, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyEmma/pseuds/FrostyEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, folks. Bucky and Natasha engage in their most erotic, most thrilling sexual adventure yet.</p><p>The BuckyNat smut the world has been waiting for. Written in a breathtakingly beautiful poetic style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Erotic Novel Ever

**Author's Note:**

> A word from FrostyEmma: 
> 
> BuckyNat smut, y'all. Don’t say I never wrote any.

Bucky’s hand traveled up Natasha’s thigh, and as she moaned appreciatively, she couldn’t help but wonder “Did I leave the oven on?”

...

He groaned in pleasure, pressing himself against her and wondering how the floor got that dusty.

...

They could contain their passion no longer. They tore off each other’s clothing frantically as they stumbled toward the bed. Natasha wrapped her legs around Bucky’s waist.

“Did we make a shopping list?” she whispered.

...

His tongue followed the curves of her perfect breasts, causing her to arch her back with delight. It was then she realized that the ivy on the end table really, really needed to be watered.

No, really.

...

He slid inside of her clasping heat and began to move back and forth in a gentle, almost tortuously slow rhythm. 

“I forgot to pay that parking ticket,” she moaned, fingers digging into his hair. “Remind me to do it tomorrow.”

...

Waves of bliss hit her, an ocean of ecstasy coursing through her body.

“The load in the washer needs to get switched over,” she cried. “Can you do that for me?”

...

He came in hot, desperate bursts, clutching her madly as he rode the waves of his pleasure.

“Did we defrost the chicken?” he gasped, collapsing nervelessly atop her. “Fuck it, let’s go to Olive Garden.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now a concluding word from blessedharlot:
> 
> That’s it. The end! I can’t top hot desperate bursts of Olive Garden.
> 
> “I’m spent,” I murmured breathlessly.


End file.
